Time Lost IV ( the tragedy)
by Yo-yo
Summary: Sora and Tai's lives are perfect, but when a tragedy strikes the family, will their love be able to sustain them?


Time Lost IV (the tragedy) -By Yo-yo  
  
Disclaimer: Let's get this straight, I don't own Digimon, and you really want me to own up to that? That's just crazy!  
  
A/N: hey, just to warn you, this is really sad, I cried and I was the one writing this. I hope that you love this, but I can't really say anything else 'cuz I'm too choked up right now. R&R PWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZ! I really want your input.  
  
TAIORA 4 LIFE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ULTIMATE ROWING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS A/N: Tai & Sora: 40 (Yeah, over the hill; they're OLD!) T.J.: 12 Aki: 10 Kobe: 7 Lily: 3 ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Time Lost -the tragedy  
  
"Mama!" a scream rang throughout the peaceful house. ".Anyway," a laugh escaped her lips, ".I think those kids are trying to kill me." She smiled descending down the stairs with the phone to her ear. ".So you're taking some days off work?" "Yeah, with both the kids sick I decided it'd be good to stay home. But work has another idea, Joe is coming over to bring me the stats and update me. I think he just really wants to see the kids." "Tell him I said hi." "Yeah, but Mom, I gotta' go, so can you tell Andrew I said hi, ok?" "Will do." "Bye. "Bye babe." Clicking off the phone, she entered the kitchen. Sitting at the table was a young boy and girl, both covered in spots. "Mama, Lily scratched!" "Lily, don't scratch!" she sighed raiding the fridge for a Dasani. "But Mama, I don't! Bebe hit me, then he called me a stupid!" "Kobe!" she scowled turning to the two. "She's lying!" he cried, his brown eyes full of surprise. "I wanna' go to pratstick!" she wailed. She looked at the little girl. Her large almond eyes were the color of a sour apple with tiny flecks of gold. They twinkled sadly with unshed tears. Her plump cheeks were rouged with fever. Her head was covered with long, honey brown curls. "Lily, you're too sick to go. You'll go next week, maybe." "But Mai will take my spot! Then I won't get to wear the white leotard." "Mai will not take your place, and I thought that you wanted to wear the black one?" "I did, but that new girl from America, Jewel, she got it. But she's better'n me anyway, so I don't care." "Yeah I agree, she is pretty good." She smiled. "Mama, you're supposed to be on my side!" "I was just teasing." She laughed touching her plump cheek. "Mama, I think I need more lotion." Kobe said, scratching a bump on his arm. "Kobe, don't scratch. And you'll have to wait awhile. When Tai or T.J. get home, then I'll go and get some more." "You're going to get more mescidine?" Lily asked. "Medicine, honey." She corrected the little girl. "But Mama, it's itchy!" Kobe sighed. "C'mon babe, let's draw you an oatmeal bath, it'll calm down the itching." "Can I have one?" "After Kobe." She smiled. Hopping down from the stool, seven year-old Kobe grasped his mother's hand and stuck out his tongue to his little sister. "Mama." "Hush Lily, and Kobe, stop provoking her!" she reprimanded. "You're no fun Mama!" Kobe sighed following her up the stairs. "Why not?" " 'Cuz Lily has made you nice. I like you better when." ".when I kept kicking you out the family?" "Yeah." "Didn't I kick you out yesterday for feeding Paris ice cream?" "Yeah, but." "The reason I don't is because you aren't cute anymore. When you were cute, making fun of you was fun. But your Dad and I have decided that we're gunna' give you back to the orphanage to live like Oliver Twist because you aren't cute anymore!" "I am too!" he argued. "Just last week Ana said I was the cutest boy in school." "Ana? Does my little Kobe have a girlfriend?" she teased. Kobe's faced rouged even more, and not from the fever. "Ma, stop!" "With all those spots on your face you aren't as cute as you were last week. When Ana sees you again, I bet she's gunna' say Rian is a lot cuter!" "I hate you Ma." "I love you too Kobe!" she laughed. ~***~ An hour later she sat in the den couch with little Lily's head lying on her lap as she read. Looking down, she smiled. On the floor lay Kobe and Pepper, Kobe occasionally scratching. Joe had called while she bathed Lily to say that he couldn't make it until late. So she would have to wait a little longer to get the stats. Rubbing Lily's back, she kept on reading. The silence of the house gave her a comforting feeling. T.J. would be back from soccer practice in half an hour and Aki was sleeping over at a friend's house. Out of the blue Tai burst through the front door, practically falling into the den. "Tai, what the-?" she asked looking up. "Shhhh." He whispered, "Are the babies asleep?" he asked gasping for breath. "Yeah?" "Then c'meer." "What?" "C'mon!" he urged. Gently lifting Lily's head and stepping over Pepper and Kobe, she followed her husband into the hallway. Before she knew what was happening, he'd grabbed her and began to assault her with his lips. When her brain finally registered, she felt too good to stop him. His lips soon found hers, sending shivers up her spine. She soon found herself melting away into a land of pure ecstasy. "Marry me?" he whispered moving his lips to her throbbing neck. "Can't sorry." She moaned, her eyes closed with pleasure. "Why not?" he breathed pushing her against a wall, his hands underneath her shirt, touching the underside of her already pert breasts. It took her awhile to answer, his fingers underneath her shirt on her skin made it almost impossible to think. "Answer me!" he grunted thrusting his rock hard erection into her harder, causing a whimper to emit from her opened mouth. "I already am." She moaned into his ear, making him moan this time. "What?" he asked still thrusting and kissing. "I already am." She gasped. He stopped kissing her and looked at her, his eyes twinkling. He was teasing her and she knew it. From the way that his fingers still played with the sensitive flesh on the underside of her breast, he knew that she needed him to keep going. She flashed him her wedding ring before taking his lips captive in a very passionate kiss. His hands left her breast for a moment. Bringing them down to her thighs, he gently spread them apart, and yanked them up hooking them around his waist. Soon all that could be heard in the still house were the mix of both of their loud moans, and the sound of him thrusting her against the wall. Finally she pulled away, gasping for air. "We can't do this here Mr. Kamiya." "Why, are you afraid your husband will find us?" "No, the babies, we can't let them wake up and find us like this." She breathed against him, still not wanting him to stop thrusting into her. "We're wearing too many damn clothes too." He cursed looking at the wet spot on her jeans. She unhooked her legs and let them fall back to the floor. But she didn't take her arms from his neck, instead she leaned forward and began kissing him again. "This is why I love you Mrs. Takenouchi!" he groaned in the kiss. "I'll divorce Mr. Takenouchi if you'll just make love to me. Take me upstairs so we can commit adultery!" she breathed heavily. He didn't have to think twice. Catching her by surprise, he lifted her into his arms and began to head for the steps, stopping abruptly. "Mama?" a voice rang through their own world. Tai turned, his wife still in his arms. "Yes?" she asked pushing her orange tresses away from her eyes. "I'm hungry and itchy all over/" she groaned scratching her cheek. "Lily, don't scratch." She sighed, then she turned to Tai. "Hon, this is gunna' have to wait." She could see his disappointment, but also his understanding. He settled her to her feet and kissed her forehead. "Tai hon, can you fix her something to eat while I go to the drugstore?" "Are you going to get my mescidine?" "Medicine, yes Lily." "Ok." Tai sighed. "Aki is spending the night at Jimmu's and T.J. should be here before I get back, ok?" "Yeah." "And if Joe stops by, tell him I'll only be a minute and wait." "Ok, and can you get me some things?" he smiled. "What?" "A Playboy magazine." "What?" she gasped. "Just joking," he laughed, "but really, I need some breath strips." "No kidding, your breath is rancid!" she mocked. ".and I need some." he whispered something in her ear. "I thought when we got married we'd decided you'd buy those, I'm too famous!" "Give me the keys." He grinned. "Slut!" "Skank!" "News anchor!" "That was mean, I'm not marrying you anymore!" "So what, I've got Mr. Takenouchi!" "What kind of a pussy is he anyway, taking his wife's name?" "The kind that'll be getting' some!" He cursed under his breath, his eyes still twinkling. "I gotta' change." She smiled sprinting upstairs. He chuckled remembering why. "Daddy?" Lily asked scratching a bump on her forehead. "Don't scratch honey." "Can Mama get me a Playtoy magazine too?" "A what?" "A Playtoy magazine, you asked for one?" "Oh, no Lily Billy, Mama's gunna' get your medicine and come back." "Why does Mama need to change her clothes to get my mescidine?" "Because she's a girl." He smiled taking her hand. "Now my lil' Lily Billy, what do you want to eat?" "Ice cream!" she exclaimed. Tai chuckled to himself. Returning into the kitchen, she grabbed her car keys. "Mr. Kamiya, I'm leaving now." "Bye." He smiled placing a kiss on her forehead. "Luv you." She smiled back lightly caressing his cheek. "Luv you Mama!" Lily smiled hugging her. "Hey, I'll be right back." She smiled leaning down and kissing her cheek. Walking into the den, she kissed Kobe and left. ~***~ Sitting in the den, Tai sighed. T.J. was late and Matt's movie, "The Road to Destiny" was nauseatingly horrible. Lily wailed on the floor as Kobe knocked over the blocks she kept stacking. The phone rang in the kitchen. He strode over, hoping it was T.J. explaining why he was late. "Hello, Kamiya residence?" he asked patiently. "Mr. Kamiya," the crisp voice on the other end began, "there was an accident on the intersection of Tea and Lake Ave., we need you to come to Riverview General." Before she could say anything else, he'd hung up and grabbed his keys. "Oh T.J." He whispered to himself. "Lily and Kobe put on your shoes and get in the car, pronto!" Both the little kids dashed out of the den, happy to finally be leaving the house. In mere moments they were both trailing behind their father, still in their pjs. "What happened Daddy?" Kobe asked, first buckling his seat belt, then Lily's. "T.J.'s been in an accident, I hope he's ok." "Poor T.J." Lily sighed, not really sure of the situation. "Here Kobe, I need you to call your mother on her cell." He said throwing Kobe the phone. Listening to the strident beep of the keys, Tai listened as Kobe tried fruitlessly to get in contact with his mother. "I can't, I think it's off." Kobe finally stated. "Not good, not good at all." Tai sighed threading his fingers through his dark brown hair. As they cruised down the road, the SUV was unusually tense. The little kids hardly moved as they contemplated the whole affair. They understood that this was a very distressing time, and that their father needed intense silence. Tai stopped abruptly, causing everyone to lung forward painfully from the impact. Jumping out of the car, Tai walked into the street, yelling at a lonely peddler. The peddler stopped suddenly and turned around. Soon a very sweaty T.J. rode up to them, obviously returning from soccer practice. "Damn, T.J.," Tai swore, "Where were you? I was scared to death!" "Sorry Dad, were you going to get me?" He asked stopping in front of his father. "Yeah.at the hospital!" "What?" "Yeah, there was a call from the hospital, an accident, I thought it was." his eyes grew wide in sudden understanding, ".Sora! Get in the car! Get in!" He yelled. "But Dad, my bike!" T.J. argued. "I don't care, we'll buy you another, just get in!" T.J. abandoned the bike on the side of the road, and jumped inside. ~***~ Sprinting to the information desk, he gasped. "Takenouchi Sora! I gotta' see her!" He gasped, his breathing labored. "Are you Mr. Kamiya?" she asked. "Yes, is she ok?" "I'll get a nurse to bring you to her room." "You're avoiding my question, is she ok?" "I can't answer that, all I know is the accident was pretty bad. The nurse'll be of more assistance than me." She looked to see the three children standing behind him. "Sorry, but they'll have to wait down here."  
  
"The two younger one's have the chicken pox, only my wife knows if they're still contagious." "Well we'll get them a room." She smiled sympathetically. A nurse came to Tai's side. "Mr. Kamiya?" she asked. "Yes?" he sighed. "I can take you up now." He turned to T.J. " Teej, here's my cell, I need you to call everyone. Tell Kari that she's going to need to pick up Aki from Jimmu's on her way here. Call Joe and tell him to hurry. Also call her mom and Andrew, ok?" "Yeah Dad." He sighed; his large eyes downcast, filled with unshed tears. Tai looked at the two younger ones, "Guys, stay here. The nurse is going to put you in a room, I need you to stay there until either I or someone from the family comes and gets you. OK?" "Yeah Daddy." Kobe whispered. "Daddy, I'm scared." Lily whispered attaching herself to him. "Lily Billy, Daddy's gotta' go, I'll come back as soon as I can. Don't worry kids." He assured them before following the nurse down the long hall.  
  
When they were finally out of the earshot of the kids, Tai finally asked. "What happened?" "As we can tell, she was driving past the intersection when a drunk driver ran the light and plowed into her, causing another car to swerve and hit her again. When we got there, she was already unconscious. If it hadn't been for that car security system, we wouldn't have come so early. The drunk passed out, but the other driver was killed instantly." Approaching the operating room, Tai peered through the checkered glass. Doctors and nurses weaved amongst one another grabbing chemicals and cutting her open. As Tai stood there quietly, he watched as his wife's life hung on the brink. He watched unblinkingly as her EKG drew steady hills on the screen. He couldn't read the other systems, but he knew the heartbeat. As Jyou did some routine walking, he found his childhood friend, nose pressed to the glass, staring into the room. "Tai, what are you doing here, what happened?" Tai didn't respond. Jyou stared at him for a second; he noticed a small tear trickle down the glass, and a small sob escaped his lips. "Is everyone ok?" Jyou asked this time taking a look into the busy room. Jyou couldn't see the person inside, but he knew that they were in trouble. The doctors worked persistently, not giving up although the looks on their faces weren't very promising. As he searched for some sign, he saw a long lock of carroty red hair cascade down the side of the bed, and suddenly, he realized, "Oh God! Sora!" Jyou gasped, grabbing Tai by the shoulders. "I don't know what happened," Tai finally whispered, "they just called me and said come down here, I thought it was T.J. It didn't even occur to me that it could be her!" "Lemme go in and see what's up, ok?" He asked, not waiting for a response. Entering, Jyou took hold of one of the nurses and began conversing with her, occasionally signaling to Tai. Even as he spoke to one of the nurses, he never removed his eyes from the beloved Sora. After many long moments, Jyou returned to Tai's side, his look not hopeful. "They've finally got her stabilized and will be moving her to intensive care." "Is she ok?" he mumbled. "Truth be told, she's in critical condition, with major internal injuries. She's comatose and they've got her on a respirator." "She's ok?" he repeated, never tearing his eyes away from her limp frame. "The next 24 hours are the most crucial, but if she survives those, she might be." Jyou looked up at his friend, whose eyes were still staring intently on his wife, ".Tai, no matter what, she'll never be the same.her injuries are very serious!" "She can't leave me." Tai mumbled incoherently, ".the last thing that she said was that she'd be right back! We've got four kids, she can't leave me like that.she's the baress of love.she taught me how to love, how to respect, how to be what she needed.I can't love without her. I can't function without her.I have no courage left, I'm not as young as I used to be. she can't leave me.I love her too much.I need her so much!" Tai sobbed against Jyou's shoulder. Jyou didn't know what to do, never had anything this serious or difficult ever hit so close to home. Sure his patients had experienced things like this, but never had he ever felt what they felt, and knew the agony of a disrupted life. Jyou gently patted the back of his friend; he didn't know what to say. Tai and Sora had been together from the beginning; nobody ever thought that this would happen. Not only would Tai be losing his wife, but also his very best friend. She was there for everything that had significance in his life; if she wasn't there.it was too hard to think of what would happen. Jyou led Tai down the hall, following the nurses as they transported Sora's lying form to the ICU. He could already feel Tai's tears soaking through the stiff material of his medical coat and dress shirt to his skin. "Tai, where are the kids?" Jyou asked sitting Tai in a chair beside Sor's bed. "The nurse said she'd get a room for them. The babies have the chicken pox, but Akira should be coming with Kari and T.K." "Tai, I'm going to go down with the kids ok? I've still get some time on the clock, but I'll get another doctor to take my place. You and Sora, you've been a part of my family since I was twelve, and I'm not going to let you down." "Go to work Joe." Tai whispered, "I don't want anyone else to suffer.Oh God!" he gasped in sudden realization. "What?" "The bastard that fucking hit my wife is still alive!" he cried, "He hit Sora, causing another car to slam into her, the other driver died instantly, yet that bastard is still alive, that drunk bastard!" "Do you want me to get the kids?" "No, when Kari gets here, I'll go down and get them. I want to be the one that tells them what happened, so if you see anyone from the family, even Joe, can you show them up please?" he sighed pushing his hair back in frustration, his eyes still on his sleeping wife. "Yeah." Jyou sighed. Striding to Sora's bed, he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sora, so many people love you, you know what it's like. So many people depend on you, T.J., Aki, Kobe, Lily, and Tai. Everyone in the family is praying for you, please wake up, so many people need you." leaning closer to her ear, in a breath he whispered, ".even me!"  
  
"Oh Tai!" Kari gasped running into the ICU, T.K. at her heels. Immediately she wrapped her arms around her older brother, her eyes filled with the tears that he still wouldn't shed. "Where's Akira?" was his response. "The nurse said she'd put him in the room with the other kids. I'm sorry but I brought Jasmine and Rose." "They can keep the little one's for me." "What happened?" Kari asked looking up. "Drunk driver." "Is she going to be ok?" T.K. asked, tears in his eyes. "They aren't sure." Tai whispered, not looking up anymore. He couldn't stand to see her lying there, seemingly void from all life. "She's so beautiful." Kari whispered, her hand grazing the flesh of her face, bruised by her injuries. "She has to get better, Lily hasn't been able to fall in love yet, she wanted to see it happen." T.K. looked at the lovely Sora, ever since he was little, she always played a key roll in his life. When he was afraid and had no one, or when things weren't turning out ok, she was always there; he didn't need to call. She was his mother when his was absent. She loved him unselfishly, as if she were the one who had given birth to him herself. She was one of the most important people in his life. She had given up so much for him in her life, and here she lay, her life threatening to shatter, and he couldn't do anything to help her. "I gotta' go see the kids." Tai stated standing from his seat swiftly, and leaving the room. As he walked towards the round information desk, he felt ashamed. This was his wife, the love of his life, the most important thing ever, and he couldn't stand the sight of her. He couldn't stand the look of her closed eyes, bruised and swollen, looking as though they'd never be opened again. The room felt crowded as he stared at her pale lips, a fleck of blood just above her lips, masking itself as a Cindy Crawford mole. Since he'd first known her, he'd known every curve of her face, every blemish of her skin, every expression of her face, yet there she lay before him, like a stranger. He couldn't recognize her. She looked so different. Her eyes weren't twinkling as if she had some exciting secret. She just lay there.lifeless.  
  
"Daddy!" Lily smiled, jumping from the uncomfortable hospital bed into her father's arms. "Hey Lil." He whispered, avoiding eye contact. "Is Mama ok?" Kobe asked looking sadly at his father. "What happened?" T.J. asked solemnly. Taking a deep sigh, Tai lifted Lily in his arms. Setting himself on the bed, he sat her on his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and rested her head on the hallow of his shoulder, just as Sora used to do when she was pregnant with T.J. Gazing at his four kids, and even Rose and Jasmine, he let out a huge sigh. They all looked so sad, and he didn't want to hurt them anymore, but Sora wouldn't want him lying to them like that, especially for something so serious. "Well, she was on her way to the store to get your medicine. As she was driving past a green light, another car came straight at her, after running the red light. The car struck her and as that happened, another car with the green light swerved and hit her too. The other car driver died instantly, but the driver who ran the light just lay there unconscious." "What happened to Mama?" Akira asked, using the name for her he'd long ago abandoned. "She got hurt pretty badly.she's in really bad shape. Her injuries are internal so they're really hard to treat. But she's alive." "Will she die?" T.J. asked, not looking at his father anymore. "No, I don't think so." Tai whispered softly. "I want to take you guys up to see her, but I'm not sure you can handle it. She looks pretty bad.she'd really bruised up." "Can she talk?" Kobe breathed. "No, she's in a coma." "What does that mean?" Lily sighed, her bright green eyes filled with tears. "It means she's asleep, but she can't wake up." "Will she ever wake up?" "Eventually." "Can I see her?" Aki whispered, "I don't care what she looks like, she's my mom, and I just really want to see her." "Yeah." Tai sighed, "Do you all want to see her?" "Yeah." T.J. breathed. "Yes." Kobe frowned. "I'm scared." Lily whispered against her father's neck. He could already feel her tears against his skin, trailing a path down his neck. "Well you don't have to come." "I need to see her, it's my fault she's here. It didn't itch that much, she didn't really have to go get my mescidine." "No!" Tai, and the three boys gasped at the same time, their eyes wide with surprise. Tears trickled from Tai's eyes as he held his little girl tightly. They'd risked a lot to keep her, and never resented a day in her presence. As T.J. had said three years ago, they really did need her. She brought a positive change in the house. Everyone adored her, even Kobe, who'd objected to her coming at first, found her smile irresistible. Tai looked down at his little angel, "No baby, no! It wasn't your fault, it never could be. It's nobody's fault. If we had to put the blame anywhere, it'd be on the person that broke the rules and ran the red light." looking up at all his kids he sighed, "it's none of your faults! Your mom and I love you guys more than you could ever know." Pressing a kiss to her spotted forehead, he sat there silently for a moment. Nobody spoke, lost in their own thoughts. They didn't even look at one another, afraid to fall to the temptation of tears. ~***~ The neurologist spoke directly to Tai. "We've repeated the tests on Mrs. Takenouchi for days now, but her brain activity hasn't changed. She hasn't had a lot since she was brought in, but we wanted to give her a chance.she's brain dead." he stated. The family gasped behind him. Everyone had been there for days, praying for Sora, willing her to wake up. They spoke to her while in the coma, telling her about the kids, how much they loved her and how much she meant to them. The media swamped them as they left the building, taking pictures of the desolate faces, and dim eyes. Tai could find no release anymore. Even the kids were starting to get antsy. "Are you sure?" Tai breathed, tears welling up in his eyes. "All the tests have indicated my hypothesis. The machines are the only things that are keeping her alive. I've known Sora for years now, and one thing I'm sure of, she wouldn't want this. She wouldn't want to be a burden to anyone. She wouldn't want to be kept on the machines." "Are you asking me to take her off the machines?" Tai asked, his voice choked and scared. "Yes. Tai I'm sorry that I've got to put you in this position, but you've got to understand. Even if Sora had woken, she'd never be the same.there was just too much damage." Looking away from the doctor, he knew that Sora wouldn't want to be kept on the machines. Slowly he nodded his head, not thinking. "Take all the time you need to say goodbye." He sighed turning to the nurse's station. One by one people filed in and out of her room, saying their last goodbyes, hoping she could still hear them. Tai watched as the doctors took her off life support. He watched the rise and fall of her chest as she took her last breaths. He listened intently to the air being released by her lungs, those sounds threatening to suffocate him. Then suddenly a shrill beep rang from one of the machines, and he heard a single word being whispered from unmoving lips. "Love." The next thing that could be heard was the scream of machine as it flat lined, indicating she was gone. Tai stared, still mesmerized by her admission. ~***~ ".Tonight we are sad to say, the famous designer, Sora Takenouchi, died at Riverview General. Her husband, and our local sports anchor, Tai Kamiya, and their four children, Tai Jr., Akira, Kobe, and Elizabeth, survived her. The funeral is scheduled for tomorrow night at." Tai turned off the television, and stared at the blank screen. He had no idea what to do now. He was so lonely without Sora to lie against him in the bed, breathing softly on his skin. Everything that had happened in the last couple of days seemed like a dream, yet here was the living proof that his wife was gone. The cold space on the right side of the bed where her sleeping frame should be caressing brought him back to reality. T.J. hated him and wouldn't speak to him, Akira wasn't speaking to anyone, Kobe was sulking around the house, depressed, and Lily was crying uncontrollably. What he really needed was his wife to calm the situation, but then everything would be ok. But she wasn't and that was the problem. Pushing back his thick chestnut mane, he thought of his wife the day she died. He remembered how much she wanted him as she kissed him passionately against the wall. She loved him so much, they'd never even had a really bad fight. They knew each other and cared for each other so much that nothing could truly separate them. She was truly the love of his life. When he thought about the word love, his eyes suddenly welled with tears and he broke down. It was the first time since talking with Joe that he let the tears run from his eyes, and acknowledge themselves. He wanted her back so much, and now she could never come back. The only thing that he had left of her was love. .And he prayed to God that it'd be enough.  
  
FINIS -By Yo-yo ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: hope uz like this one too, I'm a little scared of it, 'cuz when I started it, I didn't know it would have this effect on me. I know these characters aren't even real, but I'm crying 'cuz they're so perfect for each other. This story is really sad, one of the saddest I've ever written.ok the saddest! R&R PWEEEEEEEZZZZZZZZZZ, I really want to know what you thought about it. 


End file.
